


Home is where the heart is, but my rib cage is currently broken and threatening to puncture my heart so can I stay here instead?

by Phopollo



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, but its fluffy i swear, i kinda gave up, im probably going to change it again after i post more chapters, there were two other attempts at a title before this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phopollo/pseuds/Phopollo
Summary: An AU taking place before Friendsim in which Tyzias is not only an open rebel, but a rebel leader.And she just so happens to get stuck with our very pro-current-Empire friend, Stelsa





	1. Prologue(?)

Your name is Stelsa Sezyat. You are indeed, a teal blood, and out of everyone in your special teal blood law classes, you are by far the hardest working, and going the furthest in your career.  
There was this other girl in your class for awhile-- probably worked a lot harder than you, actually. But she was just always such a mess and didn't know how to pace herself. It's a wonder that she didn't drop dead in the middle of class, because she always looked like she was about to. And you don't mean that in a good way, like her fashion sense was drop-dead. You meant it as in she literally looked like a corpse most days.  
Then again, your fashion choices can't be considered the best either. But at least you knew (and still do, thankfully) how to tuck in your shirt properly. You wanted to smack her forcibly tuck in the half of her shirt that hung out most days, and the only reason you didn't is because you didn't know her. And don't get you  _started_ on her hair.  
...

You might have a bit of OCD.

But OCD tendencies aside, you never really knew her. She came out as not only a rebel, but a tetrarch.  
Hence, she kind of... left class early and dropped out. You haven't seen her since. Well-- that is-- until today.

It's a bit of a long story you'd rather not get into too much detail with. But to summarize it;  
There was a big rebel gathering, the drones were called, and everyone scattered.  
You happened to get caught in the cross fire of all the rebels scattering, as you recognized that certain teal Tetrarch you happened to run after.

And that-- brings you up to currently.  
Rolling on the ground after having tackled her.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Tyzias Entykk. You are a rebel, and ow, you think you just broke your glasses.  
At least your mug is fine.

You came out as a rebel about half a sweep ago, blah blah blah, you're a Tetrarch, yada yada, you just got barreled over trying to escape a drone.  
You have too much going on to give a whole explanation of everything leading up to you absolutely eating the dirt.  
You just rolled around a bit in attempts to get whoever it is off of you, but to no avail. They're hanging on like the "yee" to your "haw."

You make a noise as you're wrangled still and aggressively slammed with back to the ground. You think it's to knock the wind out of you so you can't move...? Well-- even if it's not, that's what happens. Ad you show it promptly with a wheeze.  
You stare up at the troll who just oh so gently dragged you to the ground, and--  
... she's kinda small? Maybe you're just tall-- but either way, she's not what you were expecting. With the amount of force she exerted, you were expecting maybe an indigo blood, or some shit like that. But the color of her lipstick gives her away as another teal blood.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING OFF TO SOME SECRET REBEL HIDEOUT?"

... what?  
You still can't quite breathe, and you can't tell if that was suppose to be two sentences that got smushed together, or if you hit your head somewhere between being barreled over and slammed against the ground.

You begin to respond-- but in the end, just wheeze again. And apparently, that was the wrong thing to do, because she looks very offended.  
The other troll grabs you by the collar of your shirt, and somehow drags you up despite having promptly placed herself on your torso so you wouldn't have been able to escape.

She looks... mad.  
And you must look pretty pathetic, because her eyes search and scan you. And then she sighs and loosens her grip. You're not really sure what you're thinking, but you give her the most charming grin you can manage (despite having been told it looks halfway through a grimace), and pull your mug to your chest.

",,,, like wwwwhat you see?"  
"... WHAT?"

You keep grinning, and hope she has a sense of humor.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH ME I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALREADY IF I WANTED TO."  
"But'cha didn't."  
"I--"  
She sputters, not seeming to know what to do with that. So you take your chance-- and smack her jaw as hard as you possibly can with the help of your mug.

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Stelsa Sezyat.

You were just socked in the jaw with a mug.  
It... wasn't what you were expecting, and the shock of it caused you to release the Tetrarch as you fall back.

She scrambles from under you, and with a startling amount of speed that she lacked earlier, and makes a break for it.  
You should go after her. In fact, if you did, you could catch her easily. But you have little doubt she'll live much longer anyways.

So you let her go.  
If you never see the likes of that rebel scum again--...  
You'll be disappointed you didn't get information out of her for the empire.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Your name is Stelsa Sezyat. About two and a half sweeps ago, you let a Tetrarch get away.  
But not today.

You have pretty much no medical experience, but if you use common sense, you think you can patch her up.  
She's laying on the side of the road on the outskirts of Outglut. You're a bit surprised the drones haven't gotten her yet-- she looks... pretty broken.  
And really-- you should let her die.

But you can't seem to bring yourself to jog away without her in your arms to take home and patch up.

You keep telling yourself its so that you can get information out of her when she wakes up.

And by the time you set her down on your couch, you finally start to believe yourself.

 

 


	2. Waking hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purposefully really stupid and a little ridiculous.  
> I think I'm funnier than I am.  
> Humor me and inflate my ego.

      Stelsa's claws clicked against the keyboard of her husktop as her fingers flew across the keyboard. It'd been maybe a week at the most since she had dragged a certain teal Tetrarch home with her after finding the poor thing nearly dead on her way home. Yet not once had she opened her eyes.  
Perhaps the most jarring thing about this was that Stelsa hadn't been sleeping, hence making it feel like an even longer time to not be awake. But there was also the possibility that... perhaps the scrawny troll had woken up, and she hadn't  been in the room or swake when it happened. And knowing the possi--  
        "Eugh,,,,"  
      Stelsa sat bolt upright, nearly knocking a few things off her desk whilst scrambling to her feet. The surge of both excitement and abject terror was most certainly more than enough to make her feel a clash of things as she skittered back forth trying to figure out what to do.  
Stand over her as she woke up? No, no. That made it look like she was trying way too hard to make a power move. Sit. Yes. Perfect. But not in front of or next to her scrawny newly won prisoner, that made it look like she was concerned. And Ms. Sezyat definitely _wasn't_ concerned. Not in the slightest. What are you talking about? That left one option;  
The arm of the couch. Yeah... yeah-- no -- wait-- yeah! There wasn't anything else she could really do. So without hesitation, she plopped on to the arm of the chair opposite the side the rebel's head was leaned on.  
      ... oh fuck. She couldn't just sit there doing nothing! She had to look important! And when in doubt; play with your palm husk. It makes you look important enough you don't need to care about anything but what's on you're screen.  
This was definitely the way to go.  
      Tyzias however, groaned awake. There was a burning pain in her everything. But especially her chest, and maybe a few toes were pretty bad as well. But the chest was more concerning. Was that really anything new though? She was almost always in pain.  
Normally more mentally and emotionally in pain, but physical pain wasn't all that uncommon either, she supposed. Stress could take all kinds of tolls on the body, in every way, shape, and color... or was it shape, size, and form?  
Whatever.  
The scrawny troll reached up to scratch her nose.  
_Schlik clirk._  
      What the fuck.  
        "DONT EVEN TRY THOSE HANDCUFFS ARE MADE WITH LARGE AMOUNTS OF CHROMIUM."  
      Tyzias blinked, first turning her head to the side to look at the very pink couch she was on. It most definitely wasn't hers, unless someone did some redecorating while she was asleep. That wouldn't have been okay.  
And then her attention shifted again. Hmm. This definitely wasn't her shirt either. It was way too big. How did that get there? And more importantly;  
Who was the try hard pretending to be doing something important when she clearly wasn't in front of her?  
        ",,,, wwwwere you the one wwwwho did this?"  
        "OF COURSE DOES IT LOOK LIE THERES SIGNS ANYONE ELSE COULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU DONT ESCAPE?"  
        The handcuffs attaching Tyzias' wrist to the leg of the couch rattled as she raised her hand once again to study it. A clear, thoughtful expression crossed her face and blinked at it slowly a few times just for the effect. Only after wasting a solid 30 seconds (give or take) did her attention return to the very pink troll sitting in front of her pretending not to look.  
        ",,,, I think you're just really kinky." The Entykk breathed out. "Didn't you have mmmme pinned dowwwwn a fewwww swwwweeps ago too? Mmmman,, you mmmmust really wwwwant to b--"  
Her own wheezing cut herself off. Yeah, her chest hurt, but with the added pressure of being jabbed right between the ribs, it just... man.  
She didn't appreciate it.  
        "I WILL DESTROY YOU."  
        "You mmmmust really like to play rough,,"  
        "I-- STOP IM HARDLY TOUCHING YOU."  
        ",,,, oh,,,,"  
      Tyzias took the deepest breath she could when the finger being... well it apparently wasn't actually being jabbed into her chest, so, being pressed to her chest was removed. It made her chest burn even more, but at least she could breathe again. Not something she'd ever take for granted again.  
        "NOW I HOPE YOU KNOW FLIRTING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS WONT WORK."  
        "Wwwworth  shot,"  
        "WAS IT REALLY ALL IT DID WAS POSSIBLY DAMAGE YOUR WINDPIPE A LITTLE."  
        "I'll get back to you on that later,"  
      There was a pause as Tyzias managed to find the normality of breathing again. It was a polite pause-- Stelsa had stopped fiddling with her palm husk, and waited for the steadied breathing. There was a flicker of something other than the stony look that had been attempted to be portrayed. Honestly, if Tyzias didn't know better, she might have thought it was pity.  
      But she did know better.  
It was concern. If asked how she knew, the answer she'd give would probably be something bullshitted and pulled from her ass, like teal solidarity for mind reading. But the real answer was that Stelsa and Tyzias had shared classes before the big show of Tetrarch Entykk being a thing, and you can really learn a lot about a girl by subtly stalking her from across the room when you're suppose to be working with a bunch of chaotic but functioning dumbasses. Or something like that.  
It's not as if Tyzias actually knew Stelsa-- they had a momentary exchange when Tyzias had a breakdown in the middle of class, and Stelsa put tissues on her desk. But that was about the extent of how much they communicated before that time when they rolled in the dirt.  
      And if the handcuffed troll had learned anything about her captor from sweeps of observance, it was that Stelsa cared a lot more about people than she liked to let on to.  
      But neither of them said a word. The silence was comfortable. But that couldn't last.  
        ",,,, I've gotta pee,"  
        "YOU FUCKING WHAT NOW?"

* * *

        "LET ME JUST--"  
        "Owwww--"  
        "SORRY."  
      Tyzias wheezed as she was lifted up.  
Her wrist wasn't cuffed to the couch, but like hell she was about to try and run when every movement tweaked somethin--  
        "Fffffff--,, if I knewwww getting up to use the load-gaper wwwwould be this mmmmuch of a hassel I wwwwould have asked for a cup to pee in,,"  
      Tyzias yelped at the sharp movement of being pulled in close and fast.  
        "I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY TO TOUCH ANY OF MY CUPS ILL MAKE SURE YOUR RIBS NEVER HEAL."  
        "Yes mmmma'ammmm,"  
        "GLAD WERE ON THE SAME PAGE."

* * *

      Tyzias' arm had been slung around Stelsa's shoulder as she limped towards the bathroom. It was obvious that Stelsa felt a lot more shame in this than Tyzias. Honestly, she didn't actually need to go that badly. She'd have been willing to wait until her body healed a little more to even get up, but, hey.  
Here they were.  
      Honestly, Tyzias considered making it as hard as physically possible for her new warden. But that would probably require hurting herself even worse than how she already had, and no offense, but she'd like to leave as soon as possible. She had a rebellion to help run.  
        "ONCE I LET YOU GO HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARENT GOING TO TRY TO ESCAPE?" Stelsa asked sharply, expression distrustful.  
         "You don't,,,, but do you really think I can mmmmake out out the door if I can't even mmmmake it to the bathroom on mmmmy owwwwn?"  
        "..."  
      Stelsa sighed. It was notably over dramatic-- maybe that was just normal for her though. Everything she did seemed to be over dramatic and theatricized, including looking wistfully into the distance.  
Either way, she gently pushed the door open with the hand she wasn't using to make sure Tyzias didn't fall and die. Or break her ribs worse than they were at the current moment.  
        "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO DO YOUR BUSINESS BEFORE IM BRINGING YOU BACK TO YOUR PRISON FOR QUESTIONING."  
        ",,,, do you mmmmean the couch I wwwwas on?"  
        "... YES."  
        ",,,, i can live wwwwith that,"  
      It was a team effort to get Tyzias to be able to stand without tarting to silently cry so she could actually enter the bathroom, the door clicking quietly behind her as she closed it, leaving Stelsa standing there, eyes trained on the door as if she'd actually pay attention to how long Tyzias was in there. Everything just felt like it was taking longer than normal-- including the first minute when Stelsa checked her palm husk every few seconds because it felt like it had been longer.  
Time may as well have stopped for her.  
      It took seconds to pace for hours.  
      Eventually, she slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sit. Exhaustion was a new feeling. It felt strange and foreign-- especially because it seemed like the pink wearing troll hadn't even done anything yet.  
      Her hand slid to the phanny-pack where everything she had, such as her palm husk, lipstick, nudes... the usual business things, were stored. Out of the three listed things, it was obvious that she had pulled out her palm husk. She ran her free hand through perfectly stylized hair, unintentionally mussing it a little bit as she pulled up Chittr. Though frustrating, and even a little embarrassing, Stelsa could admit when she needed help. Although the issue of who to ask wasn't as tough as you would think. Tirona would make too big of a deal and probably call the drones. Tegiri would... probably want to come kill Tyzias himself, and lord knows what Tagora would do. He'd probably be all over it for the gossip and rumors though, and this wasn't exactly a situation that would be okay to be gossiped about yet.  
Stelsa needed someone from a neutral party. Someone who had experience housing something technically illegal.  
      It took a little to find her-- she didn't seem to get on her Chittr very much, but after clicking through a few people's profiles, the hidden gem was found.

_BRONYA URSAMA CORRECT?_

_vV 1. Yes, I am. 2. Who am I talking to?  Vv_

      Stelsa fidgeted a little with her palm husk. The response had come quicker than she expected, leading to less time than she was hoping for to build up to confidence to swallow her ego and ask for help.

_IM STELSA RUMOR HAS IT THAT YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE DEALING WITH WRIGGLERS AND YOUNG TROLLS WHO SHOULD BE ILLEGAL_

Her fingers hovered over the keys with hesitation.

_I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP IF THATS THE CASE_

_Thud.  
_ Stelsa jumped at the noise from behind the door behind her. She scrambled to her feet and gave a swift, but polite knock to the door.  
        "YOUR TIMES UP LET ME IN."  
        "It's only been four mmmminutes,"  
        "JUDGING BY WHAT I JUST HEARD IT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME."  
        ",,,, I knoked over the soap,, could you get it for mmmme?"  
      A frustrated sigh was all Stelsa could manage after that. She pushed at the door, needlessly un-surprised and completely surprised that it wasn't locked at the same time. But Tyzias hadn't been lying. She was standing there, leaned on the wall, bar of soap on the ground. Stupid grimace of a grin on her when realizing Stelsa had actually come to her aid.  
        "YOURE GOING TO DRIVE ME ABSOLUTELY INSANE ARENT YOU?"  
        "Probably,,, but I'll try for insane in a good way."   
      Stelsa took one final glance to her palm husk to see if Bronya had responded.  
But there was nothing.  
      She was on her own.


End file.
